


Why Can’t I Be Your Choice?

by AnonMA



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending (???), Angst, Based on Animatic on YouTube, Based on Song Arcade by Duncan Lawrence, F/M, Kinda like “Heather”, M/M, No Beta, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, no names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonMA/pseuds/AnonMA
Summary: I expected this myself. I mean with all the mix of truth, lies, stories. All of it. I deserve this ending. I deserve this outcome. But… is it wrong for me to hope for this? Hope that he would …. no never.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi(???), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 19





	Why Can’t I Be Your Choice?

**Author's Note:**

> Animatic from YouTube: https://youtu.be/7zN1bCU9zRU

_A broken heart is all that's left_

_I'm still fixing all the cracks_

_Lost a couple of pieces when_

_I carried it, carried it, carried it home_

I expected this myself. I mean with all the mix of truth, lies, stories. All of it. I deserve this ending. I deserve this outcome. But… is it wrong for me to hope for this? Hope that he would …. no never.

And why this painful feeling? All because of that day. The day I decided to get reckless. All the sake of what? Wanting to know the truth? The one thing I use ever so lightly?

Me against her. Me vs. her. Who will win in this battle of love? Even as a dead person, they’re still chosen. They still are the one who gets to go, while I’m stuck here.

I can’t change time. I can’t go back and change my wrong doings. That’s too selfish… yet because it was selfish, I decided to pursue it.

_I'm afraid of all I am_

_My mind feels like a foreign land_

_Silence ringing inside my head_

_Please, carry me, carry me, carry me home_

So I asked. I asked when he was there. If those who didn't die didn’t die, who would you be with. As the person he was, he questioned this question. Why do you want to know? What’s with this question? You know questions like that?

I just wanted to know. But most importantly, I had no expectations, yet I wanted him to pick me.

So, I “begged” him. Well more so annoyed him to tell me. And he answered. He answered and everything went downhill.

Again, I didn't expect him to pick me. I had always accepted this. I prepared myself for this!

… I guess I should have been more prepared. But I kept the facade up.

_I spent all of the love I've saved_

_We were always a losing game_

_Small-town boy in a big arcade_

_I got addicted to a losing game_

_Ooh, ooh_

_All I know, all I know_

_Loving you is a losing game_

Oh, her? Why? Smiling like the brightest, yet oldest star in the sky. She was there for me, she gave me confidence, she told me to always pursue the truth, even if it hurt someone.

I don’t know where this came from. I don’t know. But, it was out and in the open. It was subtle, but I knew the moment I said it, there was no turning back.

_What about me?_

Honestly, he looked shocked. More shocked than someone who called someone out for lying. And without hesitation and my catalyst, No, not really.

So I’m not even in your top 10? Such a shame. I would have kept you company and played games. I played it off, hoping to salvage this.

But, oh. He wasn’t as dense as I hoped.

Why even ask such a question? I feel that everyone knew I’d choose- I couldn’t stop myself. I had no more self control.

Why is it always her?

Those words escaped my mouth and I quickly used my hands to cover my mouth. Who knows what other truths I would say?

I spent all of the love I've saved

We were always a losing game

Small-town boy in a big arcade

I got addicted to a losing game

Ooh, ooh

All I know, all I know

Loving you is a losing game

As the man he was, he questioned me into a corner. What do you mean “always her”? I mean she’s nice and all. You can be nice, uh it’s just that

“But I’m not your first pick. I’m not your first choice? Right?”

He kept silent. I mean who wouldn’t?

Hey, chin up. I’m just joking! I knew you would pick her. Everyone would pick her. No one wants a liar like me right?

No, wait. You should tell me why these questions, why these comparisons between you and her? What happened?

What’s the use. The game isn’t fun anymore.

“_____. “

_How many pennies in the slot_

_Giving us up, didn't take a lot_

_I saw the end before it begun_

_Still I carried, I carried, I carried on_

He said my name. I guess he’s more serious. Did he see through my lies? No he couldn’t have…

Tell me the truth, why are you comparing yourself to her? I mean as much as this hurts, but she’s dead while you are alive.

But her image is still there. Her guidance is still there. Your blind trust in her is there. I knew for a fact even if you convicted her, you still hold that belief that she was innocent. You even worshipped the ground she had walked on.

I never said this though. I would never say that.

Well, I was curious, you know? Think of it! A killing game but everyone is still alive and you would have the chance to go goo-goo eyes over her, wouldn’t that be the perfect fantasy for you?

He had no words. I already knew. He wanted that to be true. That was his perfect fantasy.

And I’m not even a part of even the thinnest sliver of that fantasy.

Well, thanks for playing with me! I had fun, didn’t you? I laughed. I laughed and laughed and laughed.

I laughed so hard, it was like I told the funniest joke and as soon as he wasn’t in sight. I stopped laughing and cried.

I cried and I cried and I cried and I cried.

Why am I not a choice? Why am I not important?

**Why can’t I be your choice?**

_Ooh, ooh_

_All I know, all I know_

_Loving you is a losing game_


End file.
